Vanilla Twilight
by Tsurohito-Lianrie
Summary: Right after becoming engaged, Rosetta and Dino must leave each other to do their work. Just a little fluffy one-shot with cute memories and thoughts they have for each other. *Meant to be read along with Owl City's Vanilla Twilight.*


Rosetta let out a wistful sigh, gazing out the hotel window to the starry sky and wished that her fiancé, Dino, were there with her. The two of them had spent only a year together before Dino proposed to her not long before this trip.

Now she had to spend a month away from him here in Nanimori as a witness and possible mediator to the Ring Battles. Of course, he had to come to Japan too, but she left earlier than him, and she couldn't quite remember what part of Japan he was headed to. Not to mention, they didn't even tell each other what they would be doing in Japan.

At any rate, she was missing him dearly right now. Missing his touch, his arms around her, his soft kisses…

' _Maybe I could look for a souvenir or something for him tomorrow…'_ she thought, as she lay in her bed, getting one last look at the starry sky before nodding off and dreaming of her fiancé.

"A postcard?" Antonio asked as he noticed his boss gazing longingly at the display rack in one of the many souvenir shops dotted within the shopping district.

"Yeah, I'm thinking of sending one to Dino," Rosetta answered while looking for the perfect one. "Which one do you think he'll like best?"

"I believe Dino will appreciate that you're thinking of him, milady." Antonio explained to her slowly and gently, so she wouldn't be too hurt by his words. "But he's only going to receive it when he arrives back to Italy." – she gave him a blank expression and he sighed – "Did you already forget that your fiancé is also in Japan at the moment?"

Rosetta immediately blushed with embarrassment, before she turned to her right hand man with a pout as she exclaimed, "I-It's the thought that counts Uncle Antonio! Haven't you missed someone you love so much that you forget some things too?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…" Antonio stuttered, starting to blush as well.

"Don't give me that," Rosetta stated with a sly grin. "I know how you felt about my mom. She told me how you and Dad used to fight over her when you were young. I bet you even still loved her after that…"

"Okay you got me," Antonio admitted, giving in. "I do know how you feel…"

After gloating for a bit, Rosetta wandered further into the shop, mumbling half to herself, "Maybe he would like some Japanese snacks instead…"

"She'll never learn…" Antonio stated with a smile as he followed his boss obediently…

 **...**

The dawn was breaking, as Dino watched the dark night sky turn blue on the third day of his training with Hibari. Yet another day full of travel and battle, but for the moment, it was quiet.

Dino was left with his thoughts, and the loneliness he felt without Rosetta beside him.

But in these moments, he remembered the times they were young and would watch the sunrise together when they couldn't sleep. The whisperings of secrets and feelings that were shared on those nights were precious to him as he held them close to his heart.

He smiled at those happy memories before his gaze fell on his open hands.

Bittersweet memories then fell on him, of the times that he had held hands and laced his fingers with Rosetta's. The memory of their first time holding hands like that as a couple made its way to the front of his mind as he remembered that day…

 _Rosetta had just run off, in a crowded shopping area in peaceful Italy, where they had gone for their first date._

 _They were just window shopping at the moment, enjoying each other's company when something caught Dino's eye. He could've sworn she had approached the window with her, but when he looked around to check if she was still there, he couldn't find her anywhere._

" _Rosetta?!" he called out worriedly, trying to find her in the crowds of people. "Where are you Rosetta?!"_

 _He walked around for a while, until he found his girlfriend standing at a toy shop front, waving to a smiling boy who Dino had assumed was lost and Rosetta had helped him to find his mother._

 _He ran up to her, and she noticed him, smiling until she was brought into a tight hug. Dino pulled away, and saw that Rosetta was blushing with a puzzled look on her face._

" _Don't you ever disappear on me like that again, Rosetta! You had me worried!" he scolded sternly and gently with concern._

 _Rosetta now had sorry expression on her face, before she explained. "I'm sorry, Dino." She said calmly. "I just saw this boy crying for his mother and had to help him out…"_

 _Dino paused, realizing his assumption was correct before calming down a little and telling her, "Well, next time let me know where you're going before you disappear on me again."_

 _Rosetta smiled and nodded, as an idea popped into his head. He rubbed the back of his neck as a light pink blush crept up onto his cheeks before he offered her his hand and told her to hold onto it, so neither of them would get lost in the crowd._

 _Rosetta blushed as well, and slowly placed her hand in his, before they walked on and laced their fingers together…_

Oh how they fit together perfectly. It still sent him good chills whenever they held hands to this day…

 ** _..._**

It was the last couple of days, as the Ring battles drew to an end. The Vongola had won, and it was nearly time to go back home.

Rosetta and Dino were so excited to see each other that they couldn't get one wink of sleep. It didn't matter to them, as they would see each other in a couple of days.

They wouldn't feel so alone anymore…

The day had come.

Dino said his goodbyes to his friends and his little brother Tsuna, and headed off to catch his flight back home at twilight.

He was currently going through customs with Romario, when something weird was happening to his eyes. For some odd reason, he was seeing Rosetta standing not too far away with her right hand man. She hadn't seen him yet, but Dino thought she was there because he was tired from the sleepless nights and the fact that he missed her.

He blinked a few times, rubbed his eyes, and then realized that she really was standing right there!

"Rosetta?!" Dino called out, and she turned to him, further proving that she was there in the same place as him.

He dashed over to her, and she to him, meeting at the end in a tight hug.

"What are you doing here?!" Dino asked after they had pulled away from the embrace.

"I told you I was coming to Japan for work," Rosetta answered happily. "I knew you were coming, but I didn't know you would be here in Nanimori too!" – she brought him into another hug – "Oh, I missed you so much Dino!"

"Same here…" he stated in reply with a smile.

They started to head to the plane scheduled to leave for Italy, when Dino suggested something.

"Hey, I don't have to be back today. Do you?" he asked suddenly. Rosetta shook her head and he continued. "Maybe we could take a side trip somewhere. How does that sound?"

It didn't even take a second for Rosetta to reply with, "Let's do it! Where do we want to go…?"

 ** _..._**

"Dino, the view from here is beautiful!" Rosetta exclaimed, as the couple stood atop the Eiffel Tower in Paris. "And the air is so fresh!" – she stood at the railing near the edge and spread her arms out – "It as if we're flying!"

"Just be careful." Dino advised steadily.

"Okay!" his fiancée agreed with a wide smile, as the film paused there.

Vero smiled with nostalgia, as he gazed at his parents' young faces, so innocent and carefree. He missed everything about his parents, as they were long gone now.

A door opened behind him, and a voice said from behind, "Everyone is missing you at the party, Boss. What are you doing?" – Romario showed himself and noticed Vero's parents frozen in the video before smiling – "Boss, that is your fifth time watching this video."

"I know Romario, but I never get tired of it…" Vero said in reply with a smile. "I just miss them so much…You know?"

"I know Boss," his right hand man said, returning the smile. "We all wish they were still here…"

 **~End~**

* * *

 **Woot! First song-fic done!**

 **After hearing this song for the first time, and taking the lyrics into consideration, I just thought that it would be perfect for a Dino x Rosetta one-shot! So I pretty much finished it in a day, and I'm submitting it with love!**

 **Also, didn't want to ruin the beginning, so I'm going to say it now. I do not own Vanilla Twilight by Owl City, nor do I own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and it's characters. All credit goes to the wonderful artists who created them. I do own Rosetta and Antonio though.**

 **Reviews and likes are welcomed, as are alerts! Love you all!**


End file.
